


Inappropriate

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Remote Control, Uniforms, Vibrator, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen can't wait to get his hands on his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> For Kerry because she is a pain… sorry I mean because she HAS pain ;) And for jooles because I'm told she has pain too. Kerry gave me Stephen/Lester, "We shouldn't do this here" and the prompt generator (after I convinced it I wasn't Fred and it could stop giving me dark, violent prompts) gave me "Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom) "

The door to the bathroom slammed open, bouncing off the wall and then slamming shut again. Lester had just enough time to turn his head before he was grabbed and propelled backwards by a very eager Stephen. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could form an appropriate complaint about being manhandled in such a fashion, Stephen's tongue was forcing its way into his mouth.

When Stephen finally pulled back, his face flushed, his eyes slightly glazed, and his breathing laboured, Lester took hold of his shoulders and held him in place. "We shouldn't do this here," he insisted, but his voice was deeper than usual and his own breathing was far from calm.

"I have had to watch you in that uniform all bloody day," Stephen growled. "If you expect me to wait until we get home to get my hands on you, you have another thought coming."

"And what happens if someone comes in? I am not explaining to my daughter why I got caught having sex with my boyfriend at her wedding reception!" He looked rueful. "Besides it took the both of us to get me into this uniform in the first place. I'm not sure I should risk getting undressed in case I couldn't get it back on again."

"I've got Ryan guarding the door," Stephen said, holding his hand up to forestall the argument he knew was coming. "And before you complain the only reason he agreed is judging by the way Connor's been barely containing his drooling all day, he's going to be doing exactly the same thing we are at some point this evening and I'm going to have to return the favour."

Lester shook his head and laughed. "I thought it was women who were meant to lose their minds over a man in uniform, not geeks."

"Oh there are plenty of women drooling over you both as well. And the only reason no one's tried to carry off the bridegroom is they're all too scared of your daughter's reaction."

"As they should be," Lester said with a dismissive sniff. "We Lesters get very possessive of our men."

Stephen smirked. "Well, why don't you demonstrate that for me by making sure everyone knows which Lester I belong to?"

"Nice try, love, but I am not having sex in a bathroom at my daughter's wedding, no matter how much you bat those pretty lashes at me. So you're just going to have to control your libido until we get home."

"If you wanted me to exercise restraint, you shouldn't have worn something that showed off your arse so well," Stephen said, pressing him back against the wall again with his body. "If you can't get those trousers off I'll just have to settle for sucking your cock with you still wearing them. I'll open your fly, pull your hard, eager cock out, and drop to my knees, right here on the bathroom floor and swallow you down. You'll have to try and keep quiet because even Ryan might not be able to keep people out if you make too much noise, and I don't think you want anyone to see you with your cock down my throat and your hands tangled in my hair, do you?"

Lester shuddered. Stephen loved to talk during sex and it drove him wild – something he knew Stephen knew full well and was deliberately using to get him to give in. Knowing that didn't stop it from working though, and his cock was already uncomfortably hard in his trousers just from the filthy words falling from his lover's lips.

"If we get caught I'm going to kill you," he growled.

Stephen grinned and dropped to his knees. "If we get caught Ally's going to kill both of us. Ryan will keep people out though as long as we're quick; he's got a vested interest after all."

His clever fingers made quick work of the fastenings on Lester's trousers and soon he was pulling the other man's cock out through the opening. He looked up at Lester and licked his lips.

Lester dropped one hand to rest on Stephen's head, running his fingers gently through his lover's hair. "You look so good like that. I think I should keep you on your knees all the time. Such an eager little slut with your mouth open and your hand on my cock."

Stephen groaned. "Fucking evil man, saying things like that when you're not going to let me fuck you. I'm going to be hard for the rest of the night!"

Lester spread his legs slightly and leant back against the wall. "If you do a good job I might just have a surprise for you when you're done. Now be a good boy and wrap those pretty lips around my cock. I want to come down your throat."

Stephen licked the head of Lester's cock slowly, savouring the taste as he spread the beads of liquid already leaking from it around with his tongue. Before his lover could complain that he wasn't doing as he was told, he opened his mouth and slowly engulfed the other man's cock, not stopping until the head was resting against the back of his throat and his nose was buried in amongst Lester's clothing.

Lester's fingers tightened in Stephen's hair. "Fuck." He slowly pulled Stephen's head back until only the tip of his cock was still in Stephen's mouth and then he thrust forwards, driving the whole length back in.

Stephen groaned around the mouthful. He loved it when Lester lost control and really fucked his mouth.

Knowing how much Stephen enjoyed it when things got rough, Lester didn't need to worry about holding back, and besides Ryan would only be able to keep people out for so long before they started getting suspicious. He took Stephen's mouth hard and fast, racing towards his own pleasure and knowing that Stephen was getting off on it almost as much as he was.

Stephen ran his hands up the backs of his lover's thighs until he came to his arse, squeezing it encouragingly. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, loving the way Lester's hips stuttered in response.

"Oh fuck!" With one last hard thrust, Lester came. He reached out and gripped the edge of one of the wash basins to steady himself as his legs shook. It wouldn't do to end up in a heap on the floor, even if said floor was plushly carpeted. He didn't want carpet fibres on his trousers advertising what he and Stephen had been up to in here.

Stephen slowly pulled back, letting Lester's softening cock fall from his swollen lips with a gentle pop. He looked up at his lover, licking his lips slowly. "So was that good enough to earn whatever surprise it is you have for me?"

Lester tugged his hair gently before leaning down to kiss him hard. "It was adequate," he allowed. "Now stand up, turn around, drop your trousers and underwear, and brace yourself against the sink."

Hastily, Stephen did as he was told. "God, yes," he moaned. "Fuck me!"

Lester chuckled. "Not so fast, love. I think you need to learn some self-control. Accosting me and demanding sex at the most inappropriate times really isn't a habit I can encourage."

Stephen groaned pitifully. "Oh come on, James, you loved every bloody minute of it. I really don't see why you think I need to be punished for swallowing your cock and blowing your mind!"

Lester brought his hand down sharply on one rounded cheek, enjoying the way Stephen's skin immediately turned pink. "I really wouldn't keep arguing if I were you. If you do, the lesson will only get harder and longer."

Spreading his legs as far as he could with his trousers and boxer shorts around his ankles, Stephen pushed his arse out towards Lester. "Come on, you know you want to fuck me."

"Your faith in my powers of recovery is flattering but there is no way I'm getting it up again before our absence is noticed." He pressed up against Stephen, speaking softly into his ear. "But don't worry; I have a treat for you in my pocket. You'll need to get rid of this first though." He reached down and ran one finger along the length of Stephen's hard cock. "If I was feeling particularly mean I'd make you get rid of this without coming, but I have no idea how long that would take you and we are in a hurry, so you can make yourself come and then you can find out what I've got for you."

Stephen turned and looked over his shoulder at Lester. "You know I think planning to have sex during your daughter's wedding makes you much kinkier than I am, no matter what you say about me being a slut."

Lester smacked him again. "I was merely planning for all contingencies. If you'd been able to restrain yourself I would have kept this little surprise in my pocket and used it some other time. Now get rid of that and then get back into position." He gestured dismissively at Stephen's erection.

Stephen groaned and took himself in hand. He knew Lester was right about them not having much time and as much as he had been teasing his lover about it earlier, he really didn't want to be caught, so he didn't waste any time, wanking himself as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Just before he came, Lester passed him a handkerchief and he used it to ensure that he didn't make a mess in the luxurious bathroom. When he was done he tossed it in the bin, knowing that Leser wouldn't want to carry it around in his pocket for the rest of the evening.

He bent back over the sink and wiggled his arse encouragingly. "All right, I did what you said, although I'd have much rather had your hands on me! Now bring out this surprise."

Lester chuckled. "You might regret saying that." He reached into one of the pockets that his tailor had carefully concealed inside his jacket – an alteration to the uniform he'd had made years ago when he got sick of having nowhere to put his wallet or his car keys; what the regiment didn't know wouldn't hurt them and he probably wasn't the only one who'd made alterations to the standard mess dress over the years.

From one pocket he pulled out a tangle of leather and metal, jingling it slightly to tease Stephen, who could hear but not see what he was doing in this position. He reached around and slid it over Stephen's cock, grinning when the other man jerked in shock and looked down. Deftly he fastened it around his cock and balls.

"That should help with your self-restraint for the rest of the evening," he said locking it in place and slipping the key back into his pocket. "Even longer if you're not a very good boy."

Stephen groaned. "Fuck, you kinky bastard. I can't believe you've been carrying this around with you all day."

Lester chuckled. "I haven't. That would have been tempting fate too much. It was in the glove box until we got here tonight. I've only been carrying it for the last hour or so. I knew it wouldn't take you long before you got fed up with just watching and felt the need to pounce on me."

He squeezed his lover's neatly wrapped and restrained cock. "Now spread your legs, love. I've got something else to keep you on your toes for the rest of the night."

Stephen shuddered; he wasn't sure he wanted to know what else his lover was planning.

Lester wrapped one arm around Stephen's chest and slipped his hand into one of his inside pockets, smirking when he found the small bottle he'd been expecting. "I knew you'd have come prepared to be fucked. You complain about me being prepared but you're the one with lube in your pocket."

He flipped the top off and before Stephen could come up with a response to his teasing, he'd pushed two slick fingers into Stephen's arse.

"Oh God, yes," he said, pushing back onto Lester's fingers.

Lester prepared him quickly and carefully and then removed his fingers, leaving Stephen pressing back into thin air, desperately looking for more stimulation – not that it would do him any good with his cock restrained the way it was, but his body clearly hadn't caught up and figured that out yet.

Lester reached into his other pocket and then reached around in front of Stephen, letting him see what he'd pulled out.

Stephen groaned. "Fuck, that's huge. You can't expect me to wear that all night! I won't be able to walk."

Lester laughed softly in his ear. "Oh but I do expect you to wear it, love. In fact I expect you to beg me to push it into your hot, tight arse." He ran one fingertip lightly around Stephen's hole. "And then I'm going to use the remote control and make it vibrate and you're going to thank me for teaching you a lesson. Because if you don't, if you're a bad boy, then that chastity cage will stay on until I decide you've earnt the right to have it removed – and that could be a very, very long time."

Stephen dropped his forehead to the counter with a loud thump. "You evil, evil man," he groaned.

Lester rubbed the tip of the plug against Stephen's slick hole. "I don't hear you begging, Stephen."

He considered refusing for a moment, but he knew Lester was perfectly capable of keeping his cock bound like this for days if he pushed him too far and he was already desperate to be free, despite his recent orgasm. His cock was aching with the need to be released and he couldn't bear the thought of not being allowed to come when they got home.

"Please," he whispered, his voice barely audible over the echoes of merriment coming from the ballroom just outside.

Lester smacked him once more. "Louder, Stephen. You're not making me think you deserve to be released any time soon."

Stephen pushed back against the plug, feeling it slowly start to stretch him as it pushed inside. "Please, James, please let me wear the plug. I want to feel it stretching me wide open all night."

Lester pushed gently, watching as Stephen's hole was forced wider and wider around the thick plug.

Stephen felt his legs shaking from the strain as his arse felt like it was being filled more than it ever had been before. "Please, James, put it all the way in."

The largest part of the plug passed the entrance to Stephen's body and the plug slipped the rest of the way in easily until the base was resting against his arse. He squeezed around it and groaned at the sensation. It felt huge and he had no idea where Lester had got it from, because they certainly hadn't used it before.

"Stand up and straighten your clothing," Lester told him, walking over to one of the other sinks and washing his hands thoroughly. "I can't have you looking dishevelled and letting me down."

He stood up and felt the plug shift inside of him, only holding back a gasp from sheer force of will. "Christ, it's huge, James."

"It's only 4 inches long," Lester said calmly, watching him as coolly as if they were in the middle of a meeting back at the ARC rather than standing in the bathroom discussing sex toys.

Stephen bent to pull his boxers and trousers up, this time unable to hold back a moan at the feeling of the plug inside him. He fastened his trousers and turned to glare at his lover. "How wide is it though?"

Lester shrugged. "It's about 8 inches round at the widest part." He grinned quickly. "I bet it feels even bigger though." He pulled a small black plastic gadget out of his pocket. "Now, what else did I tell you to do?" he asked.

"Oh no, I thought you were kidding!" Stephen said, dismayed. "It really comes with a remote control?"

"Oh yes," Lester assured him. "And I can use it any time I want. Now ask nicely, Stephen."

He shut his eyes and closed his hands into fists, knowing that the chastity cage was the only reason he wasn't already on the verge of coming again. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he knew was coming. "Please, James, make it vibrate."

Lester flicked the switch onto the highest setting for a couple of seconds before slowly turning it down until it was set on its slowest speed.

Stephen whined when the toy started to vibrate, stimulating him almost beyond what he could bear. "Oh God, please, James, stop it, I can't stand it."

Lester flicked it up to the highest setting again and Stephen only remained upright by grabbing onto the sink.

Slowly, Lester turned it back down again. "I bet you'd like it if I kept it vibrating all night, wouldn't you?" he asked

Stephen shuddered. "James!"

Lester laughed and then flicked it off. "You should probably work on controlling your reactions if you don't want to have to explain to everyone what I'm doing to you." He stepped closer. "Any time I want I can turn it back on again, Stephen. I can play with you without even having to touch you and there is nothing you can do about it. Now say thank you."

Stephen rested his head on James' shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, James," he said, grudgingly.

Lester laughed. "Don't worry; I won't torment you too much while we're here. I'd hate you to cause a scene and ruin Ally's night." His grin turned decidedly evil. "Of course, once we leave, I can do anything I want... I could tease you with the plug all night or I could slide it out and replace it with my cock, fuck you hard and fast, and then when I was done push the plug back inside again, never letting you come. I do like knowing that under your suit you're locked up tight and totally under my control. I think I'll have to make you wear that to work in future."

Stephen grabbed Lester's head and pulled him down for a hard kiss. "You are a fucking evil, kinky bastard."

Lester flicked the switch again just to watch his pupils dilate and his cheeks flush. He turned the remote off again and slipped it back into his pocket. "Come on, Stephen. I need to go and dance with my daughter and then I think I'd like to watch you dance too."

"Dance? With this thing in? I can barely fucking walk!" Stephen grumbled.

Lester shrugged. "Well, it's entirely your choice, but I find it very entertaining to watch you dance and if you don't keep me entertained I might have to find some other way of staving off the boredom." He tapped his pocket meaningfully.

Checking his hair in the mirror, he combed it back into place with his fingers and then straightened up again. "Come on, Stephen, we mustn't keep Ally waiting."


End file.
